Survivor: Krakatoa
| video = | returnees = ItsAjNeale (13) Flippo135 (18) | previousseason = Chile | nextseason = Chernobyl | dvdcover = }} is the twelfth season of Canadienne's ORG Survivor series. This season was based around Indonesian culture and volcanoes. In the end, Bradley beat Devon and Tiago in a 7-2-0 vote, becoming the twelfth Canadienne Sole Survivor. Nicole won the Fan Favorite award by a viewer lounge vote. Aston was awarded Player Of The Season by the hosts. Twists * Idol Fragments: Pieces of fragments were hidden for players to find in various different ways. When eight fragments are collected, they can be turned into a Hidden Immunity Idol. Admin Hosts Hosts Editors Castaways } | rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Aathirsty "Aaron" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | MapleAtNightxo "Liam" | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Tal98 "Tal" | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Thegabelaw "Gabriel" | | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | ItsAjNeale "AJ" | | |6th Voted Out Day 16 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Ska2017 "Trey" | | |7th Voted Out Day 19 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | BSammy "BSam" | | | rowspan="11" |8th Voted Out Day 22 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Charlie.W1993 "Charlie" | | |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Rexxy15 "Rexxy" | | |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 26 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Elizabethfarbota "Elizabeth" | | |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 29 |9 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Nicol Stone "Nicole" | | |12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 32 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | FeiLong "Aston" | | |13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 34 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | YanmegaMan "Jake" | | |14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Flippo135 "Tom" | | |15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |11 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Titerrorista2000 "Tiago" | | |Second Runner-Up |1 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Witherda "Devon" | | |Runner-Up |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Bradwest86 "Bradley" | | |Sole Survivor |4 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | colspan="11" |- | }} | | | | | | | | | colspan="12" |- | }} | | | | | | | | colspan="13" |- | }} | | | | | | | colspan="14" |- | | | | | | | colspan="15" |- | | | | | | colspan="16" |- | | | | | colspan="17" |- | | | | colspan="18" |} (*) - An underline denotes a self vote. (^) - An up arrow denotes a penalty vote. Trivia *This is the first season were Malik was the main host. Links Krakatoa Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Seasons